


Pudding

by lferion



Series: The Grey Book of Erebor [6]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Childhood, Community: hobbitadvent, Double Drabble, Gen, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo had a companion on his childhood adventures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pudding

* * *

When Bilbo was very small, he had a soft toy hedgehog, named Pudding. Pudding had Adventures. He would scale the pantry shelves looking for tasty morsels, and sometimes he would climb so high that Bungo would have to help him get back down again. In the garden, Pudding would defend the flowerbeds from the bank vole wolves and the field mice goblins with his bristle-spears and button eyes, and whenever he was injured, Belladonna would stitch him back up, good as new. He even saw fireworks once, riding in Bilbo's pocket at the Old Took's Birthday party, and Gandalf pronounced him a very fine and brave companion indeed.

No matter how far afield they rambled, how high the trees or hills they climbed, how spooky the grottos or damp the streams they tumbled into, every night would see them washed, mended, fed, and tucked warm and safe in Bilbo's little bed. And adventurous or quiet, Pudding was there to share in Bilbo's dreams, just as in the day.

Pudding did not go on Bilbo's greatest adventure, but he heard about it when Bilbo returned, and from his place on headboard, did what he could to guard Bilbo's dreams once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hobbit Advent Day 20, prompt: Pudding. 
> 
> I’m not entirely sure where this came from, though I suspect Judayre and Madame Faust might have something to do with it. Both of them have stories of Dwarflings with stuffies. I expect Fauntlings have stuffies too.


End file.
